


doost ya pyaar

by jasleen_899



Category: cid fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasleen_899/pseuds/jasleen_899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you have to choose one person from the two which are the most important persons of ur life. ..and if one is ur friend and one ur love..who will u choose ? .....as both are ur life and one of them go ur life will be soleless...do read ....hope u all will like it....a cid fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. doost ya pyaar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I am back here with a new story based on cid....I have tried to give my best in this story..as I want give u all a good story...hope u all will like it....

Daya : boss aaj ka case toh jaldi solve ho gaya...  
Abhijeet : ha , yeh toh hai, aur aaj toh kamaal he ho gaya..mujhe abhi bhi yakeen nahi ho raha ki sabse bara saboot freddie ne dhoondha..(laughing)  
Daya : haan ,main toh abhi bhi doubt mein hu ki yeh hamara Freedie he hai na..!  
Abhijeet : ha !ha!ha..arre yeh koon hai ( looking towards road)

They came close and saw the person ...

Abhijeet : Arre, tarika ji aap !  
Tarika : ha,woh mein bas ghar ja rahi thi aur raste mein car khraab ho gai hai  
Abhijeet : toh aap hamare saath aa jaye  
Daya : (bitting lips) ha,ha aa jao wase bhi hum tumhare ghar ke paas se guzarne wale hai..  
Tarika :hmm..  
Abhijeet : tarika ji aa jayea na wase bhi raat ho rahi hai  
Tarika : theek hai  
Daya : tumhari car kab khraab hui ?  
Tarika : bas abhi thori deer pehle he hui hai

After some minutes...

Abhijeet : daya..car roko..  
Daya : kya hua ?  
Abhijeet : woh..dekho saamne koi hai

They went out of the car...

Daya : kya hua tumhe ?  
Tarika : daya..isse toh goli lagi hai  
Abhijeet : kaise hua yeh sabh?  
Person : wohh...maar dalenge...sabko maar dalenge..kisi ko nahi shorenge...  
Abhijeet : koon maar dalenge ?  
Person : woh..hotel..nature beauty mein..aahh..  
Daya : yeh toh mar gaya !  
Abhijeet : ab iss hotel nature beauty se he pata chalega isse kisne goli maari aur kyon ?


	2. doost ya pyaar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all for being so late to post this chp...

They reached hotel nature beauty.

Abhijeet : toh yeh hai hotel nature beauty...  
Tarika : yeh toh shota sa he hai !  
Daya : par aas paas jungle hai, lagta nahi yaha aas paas koi aur hotel hoga   
Abhijeet : chalo ander ja ke dekhte hai , kya kya hai iss hotel mein aur uss aadmi ko goli kaise lagi ...

They came into the hotel..

Daya : humme rooms chaheye...  
Person : kitne rooms chaheye sir aapko ,  
Abhijeet : humme teen (three) rooms chaheye..  
Person : mil jayenge sir, sir yw lijeye aapke rooms ki keys..  
Daya : thank you

They went to their rooms. .

Before going to rooms abhijeet said 'yaad hai na humme yahs pe nazar rakhni hai aur kisi ko pata nahi chalnz chaheye hum koon hai '...  
But someone listed to their conversation. ..

After sometime. ..it was night

Lady (to manager): mere husband nahi mil rahe hai  
Manager : aap dekheye mam yahi honge woh  
Lady :maine dekha par woh nahi mil rahd hai !  
Manager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaha gaya uss aorat ka husband ? Aur kisne cid walo ki batein sun li ? For all wait for the next chp.....

**Author's Note:**

> Koon tha yeh aadmi ? Aur isse kisne goli mari ? Kyo goli maari ? Aur ab abhijeet , daya aur tarika uss hotel mein ja rahe hai agar unhe kuch ho gaya toh ?....for this all wait fr the next chp...bye and meet u all with the next chp....


End file.
